


空屋（47）

by weixikun



Category: hxh, 全职猎人
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weixikun/pseuds/weixikun
Summary: 揍敌客家的花园风光无限





	空屋（47）

“他们家现在谁当家？”坐在飞艇的酒吧里，眼前就是窗外的风景，大朵大朵的水蒸气像极了她杯子里的奶油。对她这种自带饮品的行为，人家到没说什么，估计是没见过如此不知礼节的人罢了。

“伊尔迷-揍敌客。”

“那也结婚生孩子了吧，很多年前曾经见过他一眼，远远地，那时候他正和西索一起喝茶，也许是茶吧。”记忆模糊起来什么都不太确定。

“他和西索似乎很要好。”

“？似乎是哪样？”

“西索是独行主义者，没有同伴更谈不上朋友，所以用‘似乎’。”

“嘛~谁还没个特别点的人呢，不然多没趣。”

“听口气，他不再是你的偶像了？”

“早不是了，告白完后就不是了，换成了你，又帅又厉害还挺有风度。”

“胡说。”

“你否定我不要连自己也一起否决掉嘛，我要做你的脑残粉。”

“厚脸皮。”

“一切向偶像靠齐，谢您的肯定与表扬，我去趟卫生间。”不是她敢调笑库洛洛，而是看他的表情也是少有的温和，所以忍不住得寸进尺多说了几句。

…

下了飞艇就有专程去枯枯戮山的旅游车，两人在最后排的位置坐下，刚落座魏琨就从包里拿出纸袋装好的盒子打开，然后依次又拿出餐巾纸和保温杯，旁若无人的野餐样。

“下午茶刚好。”把倒好的茶和盒子里的甜甜圈递给他，还特别三八的在他腿上铺了餐巾纸接碎末。

“投毒了？”完全没有不自然，心安理得享用一切

“毒你有奖？”

“有奖。”

“…啧，差点忘了你是干啥的。我心情好。”

一路上听着导游词神游到目的地，看着那些人兴致勃勃在门前合影，她也跟着拿手机拍了些。

“真宏伟，有钱人的世界果然难懂。”一张张划过相册里的照片，然后回到拍照界面，“导游小姐，能帮我拍张全身的么？带上后面那门。”

“当然可以，这位先生请靠近一点~”每天接待游客众多，自然是记不清多少人的相貌，但像这样出众的就另算了，一路上她都看了不知道多少眼，可惜已经被人抢先了。

无意被点名的库洛洛到没说什么，很自然的走过去还特意曲起手肘，魏琨很上道的挽上去。

“肱二头肌？”脱口而出，动作先于理智，手上正反复抓握着这块手感极佳的肌肉，没有完全蓄力的肌肉软硬适中，“哇，你们就靠平时打架就能维持吗，私下偷偷还练么。”

“…看镜头。”

立刻回视一百分笑容拍了数张，道谢后拿回手机查看，“叫你照你还真照啊，出镜率这么高你的神秘感都碎成渣了。”

“除了肱二头肌还有三角肌，斜方肌，胸大肌，腹直肌，缝匠肌…”

“啊？说的跟我没有似的。”一把撸起袖子，“看，虽然缺乏运动肌肉松弛的全变成拜拜肉了，但结构跟你一样好么，嘶！不对啊。”赶紧放下袖子，“我干嘛站这跟你比肌肉，蠢不蠢？”一脸鄙夷的摇头走开了，差点没被自己蠢哭。

“……”对啊，结构都一样，所以他的肱二头肌有什么可惊讶的？

一个没弄懂她在惊讶什么，一个没弄懂他在说什么，这就叫差距。

拒绝了导游小姐苦口婆心的再三劝阻，两人站到了门前，魏琨没觉得进去是什么难事，这不有位壮士在么，倒是后面的视线……“怎么有种悲壮感？盯得我都不敢回头了。”

“这样你知道你跟他们的区别在哪么。”双手分别放在两扇门上。

“没明白。”毫不含糊

“…蠢。”

莫名其妙被骂一蠢的魏琨鄙视的瞥了他一眼什么都没说，就看见眼前的门质感好像十分轻的就打开了……一扇？

“看什么，够你进不就行了。”

“我以为会全开，毕竟您这实力。”

“没必要的事为什么要做。”

“呃…行！你说得对。”算她脑子没拐过弯来，一扇跟全开有区别么，不就是个门么，进来就行了。

门在身后合上，同样隔绝了杂音，然而其他声音就清晰起来了。

虽然有过心理准备，但在她亲眼看见三毛的体积时，着实不舒服了一阵，脸绷住了心里其实是：“夭寿啦！迪迦赛文泰罗，你们把小怪兽落地球上了！”

“照一张？”举着手机询问狗的意见，看着没什么反应权当默许了。

照完照片回头就看见库洛洛-鲁西鲁面前多了个揍敌客管家，多看了几眼，毕竟好看的人穿起制服还是挺有特别感觉的，一边观赏着揍敌客家宽阔无比的“院子”一边尾随在最后慢慢走，在经过当年杰-富力士勇于挑战势要“解救”奇犽公主的地方时，还多站了一会儿，突然想起了什么似的拍拍石壁，“你们家奇犽少爷还经常回来么。”

前行带路的管家停顿了片刻转身道：“奇犽少爷最近一次回家是在一年前。”

“这样啊，这里在很多年前有个叫杰-富力士的人作为奇犽-揍敌客的朋友来拜访过。”也不知道是不是说给自己听的，声音极低。

平整的草坪上突兀矗立着一块石碑，魏琨偏离主道一溜小跑过去蹲在石碑前，看清了石碑上的刻字和一旁摆放的金色硬币，拔高声音，“嘿~库洛洛。”

闻言停下脚步侧身看向她，只见她笑嘻嘻的指着石碑对他说：“他跟西索打的可精彩了。”

…

当看见揍敌客家主屋整体风格时她确信了，有钱人的想法真心很难懂，这阴森森冷飕飕又全是金属石头冷硬风格的房子住人真的合适吗，原本不扭曲住着住着也扭曲了吧，明明管家室看起来是那么的正常。

“我还是不进去了，鬼屋似的。”走出两步又缩回来了，还是外面阳光明媚风光好。

“不看了？”

“你这么帅看你就够啦~游游山也挺好的，而且我跑进去就为了看人家当家的一眼不是很奇怪么。”

“你的想法每一个都很奇怪。”

“我在这等哦~慢慢聊。”摇手目送他进去，转身就跑到阳光底下的草坪上呆着了。

安安静静做个美女子不到两分钟就从包里拿出保温壶和零食，“哈——天国！”

抱着杯子腿上还放着开封的小鱼干，“致——远方的雪姐，魏琨我现在喝着茶吃着鱼干看着风景晒着太阳过的十分安逸，希望你也一切都好。干杯！”一口气喝光然后一个人傻笑了半天。

“有个神经病在我们家野餐要不要让管家赶走她？”

“能进我们家大门的…她应该是个很厉害的神经病。”

“看不出来很厉害。”

魏琨扭头看着三个年龄不一的人不停的议论自己，啊…这是谁的种？一眼看上去都是遗传了优良基因的外壳，最大那个也不过十七八。

“伊尔迷-揍敌客的儿子？”如果不是就当她随便问问。

“父亲。”X3

这整齐划一的队形真不知道要她吐槽什么好，回头一看这便是一眼万年…个鬼！

魏琨终于近距离看到了伊尔迷-揍敌客，怎么说呢，其实跟她预想的一样却也不一样，好看的面孔，黑白分明的画风，说他是大美人其实并不合适，英挺的身姿一看就知道是位男性，冷硬的脸看起来实在不好亲近，跟那冷飕飕拒人千里的屋子不同，他的感觉其实很淡，平和着有些让人觉得安静。

后知后觉发现盯着别人太久了很不礼貌立刻转移了视线，对库洛洛笑道：“你如果有心生个孩子也跟他的儿子差不多大了吧。”

本来是一句戏言，没想到他却问了句“为什么要生孩子。”

魏琨想都没想就拍了一下手，“你这个问题问的很好啊库洛洛君。我也想过他们当初为什么要生我，避孕失败？传宗接代？养儿防老？好像都没什么积极正面的意义，但换了一个角度去想就不一样了。如果是为了参与一个生命的成长，看着这个生命存在，看着TA在这个世界上走一遭，或有机会让我可以跟TA同行一段，就像我和你这样的巧合，我会觉得很幸运。”

她的笑容有点刺伤他的眼睛，幸运？不能理解，不过，“你说的可能有点道理。”

“得此赞美诚惶诚恐啊。”东西收拾了塞回包里利落的从草皮上起来，“我想爬高一点去看看。”

“走吧。”

…

并不多么陡峭甚至还铺好了一块块石板，魏琨实在不喜欢运动，反复在斜坡上走的动作都让她很累，在她由于温差打算从包里拿件外套穿上时手机也跟着凑热闹，气息有些不匀，看来电人也就接了。

“什么事。”

“诶~VI是在做|爱吗喘成这样。”

“做你大爷，有话说有屁放，等等，你那边怎么有爆炸声你在干嘛？”

“火拼哟~~~~好激烈呢！”小巨人的声音格外兴奋，但兴奋的不正常，这一点魏琨只听声音就能辨别了，这就是朝夕相处的功劳。

“快说，我爬山很烦没耐心。”

“我跟我的理想型又掰了。”

“…蠢货！这次又被骗什么了。”

“也没什么，一点点机密而已，但她现在就在对面要炸死我啊怎么办。”

“你废话，不要命了？”

“可她是我的理想型啊。”

“闭嘴吧你，每次都这么说。”她严重怀疑他是在这方面有先天性缺陷，格外优柔寡断，此类事件发生过很多次，以前在学校那女人骗他买一堆奢侈品，后来的女人骗车骗公司都是轻的，还有更狮子开口的，而且，他当初之所以被暗算也是同一个原因。

“为什么理想型都这么麻烦呢？”

“我觉得真正麻烦的是你，这次就算了，下次再遇到理想型谨记，她一开始喜不喜欢你不重要，不行还能后期培养培养，但只要她在骗你，你就得第一时间打爆她的头。”

“VI好恐怖——可我还是不想杀她啊，所以才打电话给你。”

“一只怪兽就不要披着绅士的皮了好吗，你也不嫌累得慌，迪德穆利你说你今年多大了。”

“三十几岁吧。”

“三十几岁了，我三十几岁的时候正是最糟糕的时期，初恋被人耍了，看现场A片看吐了，莫名其妙被人轮\奸了，过的不知道有多惊心动魄，我他妈每天也很烦没时间听你撒娇，所以要么解决她我再回去，要么你永远别见我。”

“嗨！收到~~”

挂了电话赶紧穿上外套继续哼哧哼哧的爬山，难得她有兴趣做点什么，差点就被搅得没兴致了。


End file.
